


Epic

by gaydepresso



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unrequited Love, after mountain men betrayal, i re-watched season one and two so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydepresso/pseuds/gaydepresso
Summary: This is literally an epic about Lexa's emotions after betraying Clarke.





	Epic

Sing to me the tale of the girl of glass who was nearly destroyed by the child with the iron wings and iron heart and iron soul, driven mad by endless confusion and self-doubt, suffering great lengths of internal turmoil, struggling to stay afloat in the seas of uncertainty, unable to save others, but still attempting to go forth, division of understanding, loyal to the past; speak and begin her pitiful journey. 

In this barren land of death stands Lexa,  
Fragile warrior,  
Hidden,  
Impulsive desire,  
Desperate longing,  
Betrayal of darker nights;  
Clarke.

Face to face:  
Amidst a battlefield,  
Our heroine stays cemented,  
Rendered helpless,  
Surrounded by the blood of fallen brethren,  
She asks of those who’ve come before her,  
Who’s taken her place in this heart of oxidizing rust,  
She bares her soul;  
Piecing together mental images,  
Thunder:  
Too late,  
Too late,  
Too late,  
Always too late;  
Lightning.

Face to face:  
Lightning;  
A thundering state of undoing,  
She falls,  
Intoxicated by the flashes,  
Happiness held captive in the electricity,  
Untouchable,  
Like thunder,  
She searches;  
Skies of bursting light,  
Chasing in vain,  
Still too late.

Face to face:  
Metal-clad;  
Scratched but intact,  
Shining angel of demonic evanescence,  
Glowing,  
Glowing,  
Glowing,  
Blinding. 

Face to face:  
Too bright;  
Golden hair,  
Unrequited love was unbecoming of her,  
Swallow reality whole,  
Eventual demise,  
Immeasurable distance,  
A haven where they cannot meet,  
Cannot touch,  
Cannot speak,  
Cannot breathe;  
A place where they cannot be together.  
Thunder,  
Thunder,  
Thunder,  
Thundering past,  
Too late,  
Still too late,  
Always too late;  
Uncaring goddess wanders away.

Left alone,  
She screams,  
“I will not beg you stay,  
I will never beg anything of you or anyone else,  
But, know this,  
I could love you.  
In whatever there is still here of me, of you, of us, of anything;  
I will love you,  
I will love you,  
I will love you the best.”

Quiet now,  
Abandoned,  
“Why am I still here?  
Still running back to you?  
To this?”  
An emblem of ruination,  
Deep grays,  
Bruised knuckles and violent nostalgia,  
Colliding in on herself,  
A gradient of crushing dreams,  
Shades of black,  
Dripping pain of shimmering ink,  
Bleed,  
Bleed,  
Bleed,  
Bleed until she can’t scream anymore,  
Bleed until she can’t feel anymore,  
Bleed until she can’t do anything but that:  
Bleed.

Lichtenberg figures;  
Thunder does not choose to chase lightning,  
Inevitable hurt,  
Hunger for destruction;  
Self-destruction,  
Self-inflicted consequences,  
Run,  
Run towards the swords,  
Towards the ocean,  
Towards the fire,  
Towards death.

Illuminate the shadows,  
Wretched desolation,  
Graveyard of loneliness,  
Drown in the soil of ghosts,  
Buried wanting for the unobtainable,  
Suffocate in this hallowed ground,  
Drawn by unreachable incandescence,  
By hopeful iridescence,  
She follows.

She follows;  
Lingering stars behind her eyes,  
Ignoring the bone dust beneath her feet,  
Following,  
Following,  
Following,  
Despite the dragging of fate,  
Collapsing in this hell made mortal,  
A ghost of who she should’ve been,  
Trying to find her way out,  
Maze of annihilation,  
Confessions of broken promises,  
The lies fade into her skin;  
She falls upon her blade,  
Metaphorical haze,  
Rite of passage,  
Inconsequential heartbreak,  
Knife of youthful purgatory,  
She slumps to the ground.

It’s over,  
It’s over,  
It’s over,  
Doomed from the non-existent, star-crossed start,  
There’s nothing left here.  
It’s over.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tumblr or twitter or instagram or literally any social media @gaydepresso


End file.
